vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
VampiresThe World of Van Helsing (also known as feeders/'ferals') are a species of nocturnal creatures introduced during season one of Syfy's Van Helsing. History Vampires have lived among humans for centuries, surviving in the shadows and masking their presence from humanity as a means to live free of persecution. Until recently, humans remained unaware of their existence outside of myths and ancient folklore. Female vampires are incapable of bearing children. According to Rebecca, they are only able to give centuries of life, not create it. However, their male-counter parts are supposedly fertile. Transition When a human is bitten by a vampire, their transformation occurs rapidly. When Doc's arm was bitten, it took about a minute for the infection to take root, leaving her no time to cut the limb off. As she began to mutate, her flesh began to turn grey and purple veins appeared across her skin. What little time she had left was spent being tied down by Axel, who finished securing her just seconds before the transformation completed. Classes The First One: 'Little is known of him other than he is apparently the first vampire and is currently imprisoned. His true name is currently unknown, as according to legend he is able to sense when someone says it. When spoken of him it is with either great fear or admiration. His blood seems to be very powerful, it helped one Elder to sense Vanessa's location. '''Elders: ''An old and powerful breed of vampires. According to Abigail Van Helsing there is more then one Elder and if gathered they can release the dark one. They have much more vampiric features than common vampires and possess far superiors abilities. One Elder had telepathic abilities that allowed him to pass dreams of his location to Vanessa, Scarlett and Dimitri. He was also able to sense the blood of the first one within Scarlett and sense Vanessa's location. Ferals: This specific class of vampires resort to drinking animal blood to survive. Their non-human diet imbues them with traits from the animals they feed upon, such as fangs, claws and several other physical and behavioral adaptations. Because this class of vampire is so animal-like, they are incapable of speaking; their only form of communication is through coordination with other ferals in a pack mentality. Mutated Vampire: ''' While fleeing from Julius, in the tunnels under his lair, Vanessa and Susan were attacked by a feral that was significantly mutated in comparison to other vampires. Among its inhuman traits were its grey skin and sharp claws, which it used to wound Vanessa. It fed indiscriminately on whatever crossed its path, including other vampires, which caused Julius' minions to fear it and made them reluctant to enter the tunnel in which it resided. It possessed enough strength to overpower Vanessa and the wounds it inflicted not only did not heal but caused her to become very sick. It possessed enough intelligence to stalk its victims from the shadows, as well as utilize hit and run tactics. '''Dr. Bruce Harrison's Genetically Enhanced Ferals: Unknown: Axel mentions an unknown, unseen breed of vampire living in the waters. Nothing is known about them, but his comments suggest they are even more frightening than the ferals. Julius' Brood: These baseline vampires are specifically known for following a powerful vampire known as Julius. They are visibly more human than feral vampires, capable of speech communication and possessing no animalistic traits aside from their guttural voices. Under Julius' command, these vampires are groomed to be tribal warriors, covering themselves in warpaint and blood before battle. Dmitri's Vampires: These comprise the vampires who aligned with Dmitri, an ancient who has lived for at least 300 years. Compared to all the other vampires, they have the most human-like appearance - they wear clothes that follow today's fashion and adapt behaviors suited to modern society in order to avoid the notice of humans. Dmitri and Rebecca have used these vampires to isolate and marginalize human communities, as well as run a blood farm that keeps them all well-fed. They have also put effort into running pollution factories in order to keep the skies dark. Factions The existing number and diversity of vampire factions are currently unknown, but so far, they are known to be local to the Pacific Northwest area. Among the few factions seen thus far are Dmitri's brood, Julius' brood, and the Sisterhood. Strengths *'Accelerated Healing:' The healing factor of vampires is quite extraordinary, they can survive many of what would be considered fatal wounds to a human, such as being stabbed with a blade or shot multiple times. They still feel the pain that is inflicted by these weapons, however, it quickly heals, relieving them of the pain as if nothing happened. Vampirism also heals old injuries that may have been sustained long before the possessor became a vampire, Flesh had a bad shoulder before becoming a vampire, but the ache returned when he became human again. They are able to reattach their limbs, as Dimitri was able to reattach his severed hand. *'Enhanced Speed:' Vampires are incredibly fast, much quicker than any human could ever be. Despite having a head start, Sam was able to catch up to Vanessa and Mohamad rather quickly, with very little difficulty. *'Enhanced Strength:' Like their speed, a vampires strength far out matches that of any human. They have been shown to over power humans on several occasions. Their strength typically grows with age. *'Heightened Senses:' Possessing a highly keen sense of smell, sight, taste and hearing makes these creatures even more dangerous. Flesh explained that his sight was repaired after becoming a vampire, he hadn't needed glasses for years, that is until he was reverted back to his human status. Vampires have very sensitive hearing and smell, they often use this to track their prey. *'Longevity:' Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not immortal, they do age, but at a much slower rate than any human. According to Dr. Sholomenko, vampires can live for hundreds of years but in the end, they eventually die. This terrifies them. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' This is the ideal way to ensure a vampire's death. However, it is difficult and dangerous to do, since it usually involves close-combat fighting and vampires have incredible reflexes and speed. *'Heart Destruction:' This is the most relied-upon tactic, as it typically guarantees a long-distance assault. An automatic rifle or shotgun is ideal for this to work. *'Extreme Brain Damage' - Enough damage to the head, even without decapitation, can kill a vampire. *'Massive Blood Loss:' Vampires are capable of exsanguination; however, this is difficult to achieve due to their accelerated healing ability. With that being said, if enough damage is applied, they can be killed through several methods as they are not indestructible. *'Sunlight/UV light:' UV rays are their primary source of weakness. Before the Rising, vampires were incapable of stepping outside in broad daylight, as the ultraviolet radiation would cause their flesh to combust. Axel Miller and his fellow Marines fortified the hospital with UV lamps to deter vampires from reaching their camp. The vampires forced their human slaves to work the power plants, constantly pumping more smog into the air in order to create cover of the clouds, this prevents them from having to resort to hiding in the darkness as they did in the past. *'Reversion:' When biting or blood consumption from Vanessa Van Helsing occurs, it can have varying effects on vampires. A feeder will momentarily become incapacitated, soon resulting in reversion, turning them from vampire back to human. Unfortunately, ferals aren't as lucky, when the process takes place for them, it results in a near instant death. Known Vampires *Dmitri † *Rebecca † *Julius (formerly) *Axel Miller (formerly) *Sam *Mohamad *Dylan (formerly) † *Antonasia † *Mama † *Scab *Gustov *Gorman Jones † *Magdalene † *Flesh (formerly) † *Doc (formerly) *Susan (formerly) † *Balthazar(formerly) † *Bob (formerly) † Trivia *Vanessa and Scarlett were born with The First Ones blood how this happened still remains unknown, but because of this it helped the elder find Vanessa's location because even though she was dead 'his' blood was still flowing in her body. Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Vanessa_kills_a_vampire.jpg Help_Me_1x01_Axel_shoots_vampires.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Axel_and_vampire_Doc.jpg Seen_You_1x02_Vampire_Balthazar_attacking_Vanessa.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Feral_vampire_dies_after_drinking_Vanessa%27s_blood.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_The_vampires_take_Vanessa.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Mutated_vampire.jpg For_Me_1x07_Dmitri_killing_a_vampire.jpg Little_Thing_1x08_Mohamad_shoots_vampire.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Vampire_Gorman_attacking.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Two_nameless_vampires.jpeg Last_Time_1x11_Vampire_Sam.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Susan%27s_feral_vampire_father.jpg Last_Time_1x11_Sam_bitten_by_a_feral_vampire.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Julius_and_Mama_at_vampire_camp.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Sam_near-feral_vampire.jpg He%27s_Coming_1x12_Vanessa_kills_vampire_butcher.jpg It_Begins_1x13_vampire_Axel.jpg References Category:Vampires Category:Mythologies